I Miss You
by BookWormX0X0
Summary: ONE-SHOT based on the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Camp Rock Nate Gray /Hannah Montana Miley Stewart crossover! Please R & R...flames allowed!


**A/N: I've been wondering, where do I put my "just Jonas" stories? I mean, without any Hannah Montana or Camp Rock? And warning, I really cried when I wrote this. But then again, a lot makes me cry…**

**3,**

**Sarah**

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Nate remembered the times he would push her away.

After his grandparents passed on, how he slammed the door in her face, yelling that he wanted to be alone.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

But finally, when that wish came true, it didn't seem as sweet. Each ticking of the clock, tore another hole in his already shattered heart. The teddy bear he had given her a couple months before at a carnival fair lay untouched. The one she would hold close every time she was with him, or when she just needed to sleep in his arms, had not been caressed since that day.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

He remembered the sound of a sob tearing from her throat. Her perfect innocent eyes distorted with the hurt. But most of all, he remembered how she turned around and walked away.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

He made one mistake, one broken heart, and one baby. And everything but the latter was hers. After he found out it was a prank, he called her again and again. It never worked.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

He needed to hear her laugh. To see her face. To kiss her lips. Everything he needed was what he couldn't have.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

He could barely walk outside anymore. Every little aspect of the city would bring him back to one moment they had together. Every single detail was followed by a painful memory.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She had brought her favorite sweatshirt with her that day and left it lying on his bed, where it still remained, crumpled in a heap. It was navy blue, with a cartoon penguin on the front. She always loved penguins. Nate reminisced as a tear slowly found its way down his cheek.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The tears flowed freely now.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Nate couldn't live without her. He no longer felt the need to eat, drink, or sleep, he would just stare blankly out of his window, as if she would burst through his front door at any second.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Gut-wrenching sobs escaped his mouth as Nate lost his will to live. He lost the will to keep fighting. With trembling fingers, he reached for a plastic bag and slowly pulled it over his head.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

In the paper the next day: 19 year-old man, Nathaniel Gray, former member of Rock Band, _Connect Three_, found suffocated in apartment building, with one mail envelope in his mailbox from 19 year-old citizen, Miley Rae Stewart. The letter in the envelope containing the three words, I love you.


End file.
